


Lovers in the Backseat

by matrimus



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Exhibitionism, Link is a little shit, M/M, Public Hand Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 04:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14908229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matrimus/pseuds/matrimus
Summary: Rhett offering his lap as a seat had sounded like a good idea at the time. It doesn't take long for Link to exploit it.College!rhink





	Lovers in the Backseat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [willneverbeordinary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/willneverbeordinary/gifts).



> A great big happy birthday to the lovely [willneverbeordinary](https://willneverbeordinary.tumblr.com)! I really wanted to have this done in time for your big day, please forgive me for it being a little bit late! I hope you like it, Rudy!
> 
> This fic is an unofficial sequel and makes reference to [Forget Me Not](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14331057), but they don't have to be read in sequence to be understood. The title was taken from the Scissor Sisters song of the same name.
> 
> Thank you to [bustanut09](https://bustanut09.tumblr.com) for cheering me on, and giving me lots of ideas! Come chat to me over on [Tumblr](https://matrimus.tumblr.com)!

It had seemed, for all intents and purposes, like a good idea at the time.

 

Packing four grown men into the backseat of Gregg’s 1987 Dodge Dynasty wasn’t the easiest of projects, but with at least two impending engineering degrees between them, it hadn’t taken too long for the six friends to come up with a workable plan. Quite an easy one, in theory: one guy was going to have to offer up his lap as a seat.

 

No sooner had the suggestion left Rhett’s mouth than four sets of eyes turned to look directly at him, and by association, Link.

 

 _Oh, no_.

 

“Good plan, man.” Tim had slapped him on the arm, sealing Rhett’s fate with a grin as he’d followed Dan into the backseat of the car. Gregg was their allocated driver for the evening, and with Will winning the call for shotgun fair and square, there was little room for argument – Rhett and Link had drawn the metaphorical short straw despite being the only ones to offer suggestions less dangerous than, “put someone in the trunk” or “tie one guy to the luggage rack.” Link had shot him a _look_ from the corner of his eyes, his smile more a wicked flash of teeth than any actual show of support, and Rhett had decided right then and there that this was _not_ , in fact, a good idea at all. Maybe the trunk didn’t sound so bad.

 

It made sense to an outsider, he supposed. He and Link were best friends after all, had been since they were six years old. They’d always sat a little closer than strictly necessary, their shoulders bumping as they walked side-by-side through NC State’s hallways. They’d shared beds on numerous occasions, from childhood sleepovers to group vacations with friends, sneaking cheaper rates by cramming their long limbs into beds meant for single travellers. Sure, they’d received their share of unkind comments over the years, their relationship the subject of many cruel rumours, but most people had long ago learned to accept that Rhett and Link came as a package deal. No one truly understood it, least of all Rhett or Link, but the fact remained that it shouldn’t have been a problem for the two of them to share a car seat if it meant getting all six of them to Sarah John’s party on time.

 

What those outsiders _didn’t_ know, was that Rhett and Link’s relationship had developed a newer layer in recent months. Rhett didn’t like to think back on Link’s snowboarding accident too fondly, but if it hadn’t been for that one adrenaline-fueled kiss over the railings of a hospital bed, things would likely never have progressed beyond a closer-than-average friendship. Link had lied at first, pretended he didn’t remember his flirtatious behaviour whilst floating on a cloud of amnesia and morphine, but it hadn’t taken long for him to snap and slam Rhett against the door of their dorm room so hard it shook on its hinges. Link had attacked the situation as he did most things in life; aggressive, nervous, his hands trembling as he rode the cusp between fight and flight. He’d pushed himself into Rhett’s space then froze there, daring his friend with clenched fists and pleading eyes to please, _please_ finish what he’d started. Rhett hadn’t needed any more coaxing, dragging Link to his tiptoes by the collar of his shirt and crushing their mouths together.

 

They’d been forced to take things slowly after that, the need to keep their relationship secret a precarious blade hanging over their heads. The walls were thin in Syme dorm, it turned out, Rhett’s blood running cold when Gregg had asked what lucky girl he’d fucked in their room last week. Link had ducked his head, cheeks burning a bright crimson whilst Rhett had hastily woven a fabricated story regarding the pleasured moans of some fantasy girl. Gregg and Tim didn’t need to know it was _Link_ who’d been gasping and cursing beneath Rhett’s talented mouth, a pillow pressed over his face in a vain attempt to keep the noise down. He’d complained later, of course – “ _I don’t moan like a freakin’_ girl!” – though his embarrassment had soon worn off once Rhett’s hand had wormed its way down the front of his shorts.

 

A week had passed since they’d last had chance to touch one another, and if the starved look on Link’s face as they stood outside the car was anything to go by, then his friend was as keenly aware of the passing time as Rhett was. _Christ_ – if the journey didn’t kill him, then Link might just eat him alive.

 

Swallowing thickly, Rhett forced his lips to a straight line and clambered into the backseat, the car groaning beneath the combined weight of five young men. He shuffled backward as far as he could go, Tim squashed up against his left side and his knees already bumping the back of the passenger seat. It was going to be a tight fit.

 

“Room for one more?” Link didn’t give Rhett time to breathe before he was folding himself inside, his flexibility proving extremely useful in a situation such as this. He shoved Rhett’s knees together and dropped none-too-gently onto his lap, the firm press of his body sending a lick of fire up Rhett’s spine. Unsure of where to put his hands, Rhett kept them hovering awkwardly above Link’s thighs until Link snatched both wrists and dragged Rhett’s long arms around his waist.

 

“Better safe than sorry, right?” He mused with an easy smile. “Can’t exactly fit the belt around the both of us, and I’d rather not go flyin’ through the windshield if we crash. Least now I’ll take you with me, buddy.”

 

“No way am I crashing my car ‘cause of you assholes,” Gregg snorted from the driver’s seat. “I’ll drive slow.”

 

Rhett bit back a long-suffering groan as Link’s thumb traced the delicate skin along the inside of his wrist – he was going to die here, car wreck or no car wreck.

 

The engine rumbled to life, an excited buzz that crackled like lightning through the car’s inhabitants. Sarah John’s party had been the talk of campus for weeks now, Sarah’s parents away on vacation and leaving her alone in a house big enough to sleep twenty people. Word had spread quickly, the lure of a heated pool and a couple of beer kegs more than enough to entice half the college away from their studies. Some of the hottest girls around would be there, and though neither Rhett nor Link were interested in pursuing them, they were grateful for the cover. Link had used the excuse of chasing Rachel Brightman as a reason to wear his favourite shirt, a royal blue button-up with the sleeves rolled to his forearms, butter-soft and clinging to the broad arch of his shoulders. Its rich colour perfectly matched the bright hue of his eyes, on display tonight with his hair swept back from his forehead like that; Rhett had had a hard time keeping his hands to himself as he’d watched Link get dressed in front of the mirror, the subtle scent of his cologne much more prominent now that Link was perched in his lap. It was all Rhett could do not to bury his nose in the nape of Link’s neck and breathe him in deep, warm and sharp like the charged air before a summer storm.

 

As expected, the group’s chatter soon transgressed to girls, Dan and Tim falling into fierce debate. It wasn’t long before Tim nudged him in the ribs, turning to Rhett for support. “You agree with me, right? Bikinis are _way_ sexier than a one-piece.”

 

Rhett opened his mouth to reply only to promptly snap it shut again as Gregg abruptly hit the gas and gunned the car forward, driving Link’s full weight against his chest. So much for taking the journey slow – Link’s ass pressed against his groin, the startled hitch of their collective breath mercifully lost to the roar of the engine. Rhett cleared his throat, cheeks bleeding a mottled red, and dropped a hand to Link’s skinny hip to keep him steady.

 

“Nah – I’m all for a one-piece, man.” Truthfully, he didn’t particularly care. He liked women well enough, had had his share of girlfriends over the years, but the appeal of a beautiful woman in a bikini paled when held in comparison to the image of Link with his wet hair scraped back, rivulets of water trickling the length of his chest to pool in the waistband of his swimming trunks. Rhett licked his lips, feigning a blasé shrug. “They’re more classy.”

 

“Yeah, but c’mon… they show less skin!” Tim argued, incredulous, already turning his attention to the passenger seat now he knew Rhett was against him. “Will, help me out here – bikinis or a one-piece?”

 

Rhett didn’t hear Will’s reply, far too distracted by the way Link’s hips had begun to shift on top of him. It was easy to brush it off as accidental at first, the movement so slight it was almost imperceptible beneath the bounce of the car’s suspension, but Rhett quickly caught on to his best friend’s game when the squirming continued for far longer than necessary. He squeezed Link’s hip in warning, a silent demand to keep still.

 

Link caught his eye in the reflection of the car window; he grinned, wolfish.

 

 _Shit_.

 

The car turned onto the highway, its four backseat passengers shifting to the side with its momentum. The next roll of Link’s hips was far more deliberate even when disguised as a return to a more comfortable position, slow and _hard_ , a sluggish pulse of something electric flooding Rhett’s bloodstream. His stomach twisted in alarm, wide eyes darting to each of his oblivious carmates as though expecting to find them staring back in disgust. He dug his fingers into the rough denim of Link’s jeans.

 

 _Stop that_.

 

Link only squirmed in reply, relentless, his parted knees squeezing briefly around Rhett’s own. _Make me_.

 

Sucking a breath through his nose, Rhett struggled to keep his outward composure. He was already starting to burn up inside of his clothes, the olive green button-down he wore sticking wetly to his lower back. Maybe it was the alcohol they’d drank before they’d left, a couple of beers each just to get the party started, or maybe it was the way Link’s eyes continued to flick toward their reflection, bright with excitement as he waited for Rhett’s response to his unspoken challenge. Rhett swallowed a growl, the arm still circling Link’s waist tightening dangerously. It wasn’t like Link to be so brazen in public, and Rhett had to question his own life choices when the idea of rubbing up against his secret boyfriend whilst surrounded by their friends wasn’t entirely unappealing. Slowly, he pushed his hips up just enough to arch Link’s back a little, feeling more than hearing the responsive hitch of Link’s breath.

 

“Will your mystery girl be here, Rhett?” Tim’s voice cut abruptly through the ringing in Rhett’s ears, the turn of his head slow and heavy like pushing through water. He narrowed his eyes in confusion, caught off-guard.

 

“What mystery girl?” Above him, Link snorted a soft laugh. Oh – _that_ girl.

 

“The girl from your room last week, _duh_ ,” Tim clarified with a derisive shake of his head. “Jeez, McLaughlin, you got so many girls on the go that you can’t even keep track of them now? You’re something else, man.”

 

“What was her name again?” Gregg asked casually, his cool gaze meeting Rhett’s own in the rear-view mirror.

 

Rhett blanched. Crap – what _was_ the name he’d given her? He knew he’d called her something, some random name he’d plucked from the air after assuring the guys they didn’t know her, that she was a friend of a friend attending Meredith College across the street. It was likely Tim didn’t remember either, but something in the hard gleam of Gregg’s eye stirred a bubble of panic to swell in Rhett’s chest. He could still remember the knowing look Gregg had flashed him back in the emergency room after Link’s accident, a level of understanding that left Rhett cold.

 

“Um –”

 

“ _Laura_ ,” Link interrupted smoothly, rolling his eyes in an act so flawless even Rhett struggled not to hang his head in shame. “C’mon, man, don’t be such a jerk. Her name was Laura.”

 

“You got to meet her?” Tim pressed, his excited grin stretching from ear to ear. Link flicked a wayward strand of hair from his eyes, far too smug for Rhett’s liking.

 

“Briefly, yeah. I left them to it soon enough – didn’t want a ticket to _that_ show, if you know what I mean.” He glanced at Rhett over his shoulder, one pointed elbow digging playfully into his sternum. “Definitely punching above your weight with that one, buddyroll. If she’s here tonight I’m gonna ask her what the heck she sees in you.”

 

Rhett pinched Link’s ribs in retaliation, the high-pitched yelp and burst of laughter from his friends only partially making up for his embarrassment. Desperate to deflect the attention away from him, he leaned around Tim to punch Dan on the shoulder. “What about you, Dan; I heard Sarah’s free and single now. You goin’ for her?”

 

The conversation continued as all eyes turned to Dan, Link’s face a perfect mask of innocence even as he rolled his ass back in a sinuous curl that left Rhett seeing stars. Rhett’s arousal had waned beneath the unwanted attention, but quickly returned in full force as his need to even their score became more important than breathing. Slowly, keeping his eyes on their friends, Rhett slid the hand closest to the car door up Link’s hip until his thumb could slip beneath the fabric of his shirt, brushing lightly across the hot skin beneath. Link’s ass was perfectly placed along the hardening ridge of his dick, the layers of fabric separating them a maddening tease. They’d never gotten further than using their hands and mouths on each other, still a little shy despite their eagerness. They hadn’t really discussed the mechanics of what would go where when they reached this stage, and Rhett had to admit that the idea of something pushing inside of him was equal parts thrilling and terrifying. Blow jobs and mutual jerkoffs were one thing, familiar and fun – anything beyond that was uncharted territory, something they could explore together once they were ready.

 

The idea made Rhett shiver, a wave of goosebumps rippling across his skin. How would it feel to sink inside of Link, he wondered, his hands grasping his thighs as they wrapped around Rhett’s waist. He knew the answer already, of course – it’d be as perfect as it always was with him, Link’s body hot and tight around his dick as he gasped into Rhett’s mouth. Maybe Rhett could try it himself sometime if they took things slow enough, let Link’s big hands spread him apart and –

 

Rhett was torn from his daydreams when the car slammed to an abrupt halt, jerking both himself and Link halfway out of their seat. Link caught a hold of the headrest, Rhett crushing up against him with a low grunt. It would have been far sexier if he hadn’t had the wind knocked out of him, but the soft gasp of delight he received when he slammed Link back against his crotch was more than worth it. Gregg and the others didn’t seem to notice, all of them far too busy yelling and flipping off the driver of the car that had undercut them to see the heated look Link flashed over his shoulder.

 

How far were they willing to take this? The nervous energy buzzing between them felt static and thick, Link’s heartbeat thundering beneath Rhett’s palm as his hand crept slowly from his stomach to his chest. Surely they couldn’t get off like this – Rhett couldn’t see too far over Link’s shoulder without placing his chin there, but he was certain enough that he couldn’t be the only one visibly affected by their game. The bottom of Link’s shirt would hopefully be enough to conceal his excitement, but Rhett knew all too well how flushed Link’s cheeks became when he was turned on, how his pupils blew and his lips parted, his hands even more restless than usual. Rhett was only marginally better at hiding it, though Link had pointed out more than once how his eyes became sharp and predatory, devouring Link whole from across a crowded room. If any of their friends looked too closely, it wouldn’t be difficult to see the state they were in.

 

Tim erupted in a sudden burst of bright laughter, high-fiving Dan over some ridiculous joke Rhett could only catch a few words of. Link was laughing too, though it sounded forced to Rhett’s well-tuned ears; he grinned wickedly and dragged a thumb across Link’s tight nipple, cutting his laughter short on a surprised hiccup. Link’s newfound love of having his nipples played with had come as no small delight to Rhett the first time he’d discovered it, revelling in how quickly he’d reduced his lover to a writhing mess with his lips and tongue and teeth alone. It was a weakness he fully intended to exploit.

 

Link’s breathing picked up speed, his spine held taut as a bow where he struggled not to melt backward into Rhett’s arms. Rhett wet his lips, the temptation to close the scant distance and lick a stripe up Link’s long neck near overwhelming. He glanced around the car, ensuring no curious eyes were on them before pinching Link’s nipple _hard_ beneath the fabric of his shirt. Link jerked, a breathless sound hissing from his lips as he squirmed desperately in Rhett’s lap. Rhett’s cock throbbed in the prison of his jeans, Link’s thighs flexing around his knees. This was torture in its purest form; he felt fevered, close to coming in his pants like a damned teenager, and knew instinctively that Link was right there beside him.

 

The mindless chatter of their friends continued to wash over them, their words oddly muffled to Rhett’s ears as though heard through thick glass. Not that he cared what they had to say, not when he could listen to the soft pitch of Link’s breath instead, watch the way those sharp teeth worried Link’s lower lip into his mouth. Rhett dragged his hand from Link’s chest to his waist, blunt nails catching the ridge of each rib; Link stuttered a laugh, arching away from the ticklish contact. Tim glanced their way, sending Rhett’s stomach leaping into his mouth, but their friend merely jabbed Link on the shoulder in a distracted display of camaraderie before turning his attention back to the story Dan was telling. Rhett’s heart hammered at the near miss, cold sweat breaking out on his forehead. Coming so close to being caught should have spooked him, maybe prompted him to stop – why, then, had it sent a pulse of arousal screaming through his blood?

 

It took him a moment to realise that Link had been holding his breath, his shoulders visibly sagging on a long, quiet exhale. Rhett caught sight of his smile in their reflection, giddy and relieved and more than a little mischievous. Had they not been trying to keep the attention away from them, Rhett knew they’d be dissolving into fits of giggles right now, both a little stunned at what they were doing, riding the high of their adrenaline rush between quick, alleviated kisses. Rhett squeezed Link’s waist, his heart fluttering high behind his ribs. They hadn’t said _I love you_ yet, not out loud at least. It was times like this, with butterflies whirling in his stomach and Link’s heartbeat sinking beneath his skin, that Rhett had to bite the words back before they had chance to paint the air between them, damn whoever else was listening.

 

The heady smile fell from Rhett’s face when Link abruptly twisted in his lap, barely sparing him a glance as he leaned purposefully across Rhett’s shoulder to peer from the back window of the car. Tim and Dan followed his lead, the three of them waving to the driver’s behind. Someone honked, the three friends laughing loudly as their hand gestures became a little less polite.

 

With Link’s torso shielding him, Rhett leaned in just enough to draw the tip of his nose along the open collar of Link’s shirt, eyes closing as the scent of cologne and _Link_ filled his nose. The proximity was too much, Rhett’s pleasure reaching a peak; he was going to come if Link so much as moved, Rhett’s thighs shaking from the effort of holding it back.

 

Link’s jaw brushed his ear, his breath hot and damp and his voice a low purr as he whispered, “I wish you could fuck me right here.”

 

Rhett’s orgasm hit him like a punch to the gut, ripping a gasp from his lips before he could bite them closed. His body convulsed, Link acting as a shield as Rhett fell apart beneath him, his hands gripping Link’s hips hard enough to bruise. It was more intense than he’d anticipated, edged with the fear of being caught, jarring his spine and pulling the air from his lungs in stifled grunts he could only gasp into Link’s shoulder. He sagged bonelessly with the final aftershock, tipping his head back against the car seat.

 

His sluggish gaze slid slowly to the rear-view mirror, where it locked with Gregg’s own.

 

Rhett immediately froze, heart flying into his mouth. The cum in his jeans felt cold and sticky, his forehead damp with sweat and his cheeks flushed from exertion. There was no hiding what they’d done, the evidence written plain on his face. Gregg didn’t say anything, didn’t shout or scream in disgust or slam the breaks on. He didn’t demand they get out of his car and walk home, didn’t mock them and point out what had just happened. His eyebrow merely arched, the cool intensity of his gaze enough for Rhett to understand that Gregg knew exactly what they’d done, before he turned his attention back to the road.

 

Link hadn’t seemed to notice Rhett’s sudden dread, too consumed with his own need for release. He nosed Rhett’s ear, brief and needy, his skin red hot beneath Rhett’s hand. Rhett’s arms slid around his waist, equal parts protective and seeking comfort. Whatever the consequences, they would face them together. Rhett had seen no malice or disgust in Gregg’s gaze – what would he say, once he had them alone?

 

The car finally rumbled to a stop outside Sarah John’s house, the heavy beat of an 80’s rock track humming through their bones. Tim, Dan and Will wasted little time in clambering out of the vehicle, whooping and waving to a few friends stood on the lawn outside. Cheers met their arrival, a few drunken calls of their names; Rhett could see Rachel Brightman peer down the driveway in search of Link, her pink nails tapping a rhythm around the red cup in her hand.

 

Gregg lingered behind, and Rhett held his breath when their eyes met once again. A beat passed, Link’s brow drawing inward as he glanced curiously between the two men, before Gregg tossed them a tight smile.

 

“Have fun, guys.” With a short nod, he slid from the car. Link huffed a bewildered laugh.

 

“What was that about?” He asked, his voice still thick with lust. Rhett shook his head, making the mental choice not to tell Link about Gregg until after the party. He’d only spend the night fretting if he knew, and besides – they still had the car journey home to worry about.

 

“Dunno,” Rhett lied with a shrug. He glanced toward the party, the house filled with dancing shapes and multicoloured lights, before sliding his hand over Link’s hip to cup the bulge in the front of his pants. If they were going to get in trouble for this, then he would make damn sure Link enjoyed himself first. Link moaned quietly, letting his head drop against Rhett’s shoulder.

 

“We should probably get out of the car,” Rhett whispered in his ear, eyes remaining glued on the party happening only a short distance away. “Y’know, I have half a mind to leave you hanging after that little stunt you just pulled. Anybody could have heard you.”

 

“You wouldn’t,” Link hissed. Rhett didn’t miss the edge of trepidation in his voice, a teasing smile curling his lips. His long fingers slipped beneath Link’s waistband, meeting nothing but hot skin. _Fuck_ – the little shit wasn’t even wearing underwear.   

 

“Jesus Christ, Link,” Rhett breathed, fisting his hand around Link’s cock. “You’re going to be the death of me some day, I know it.”

 

Link squirmed, his own gaze hazy as it turned to look out over the sprawling lawn. There were people everywhere, sitting on the grass and the stone steps leading up to Sarah’s house, friends and strangers alike who only had to look closely to see exactly what they were doing. He gasped Rhett’s name, bucking his hips up into the touch.

 

“Tell me what you want me to do to you,” Rhett continued, his free hand pushing under Link’s shirt to roll a nipple between his fingers. How wonderful it felt to reverse their position, Link once holding the power with his grinding hips and teasing smiles. Now he was left completely at Rhett’s mercy, his lips parted and shining and so, so temptingly close.

 

“God, Rhett…” Link raked a hand through his hair, leaving it pressed against his head. “You know what I want.”

 

“I want to hear you say it,” Rhett pressed, his hand sliding slowly up and down, teasing the slit with the tip of his thumb.

 

“ _Rhett_ …” Link’s eyes slid shut in defeat, a blush prickling his cheeks. “I want… I want you to… Oh _God_ , I want you to fuck me. _Please_ , Rhett.”

 

Rhett couldn’t resist anymore, bringing their mouths together as he pumped Link’s cock faster, harder, just the way he knew Link liked it. Link grasped the back of Rhett’s head, blunt nails dragging over the short hair there as he came hard, stomach muscles clenching and his lips parting on a muffled shout. Rhett licked it from his mouth greedily, holding him through the aftershocks until he fell back, spent and breathless.

 

The noise of the party came back to them slowly, laughter and music, the splash of water from the back yard. Their hearts beat in tandem through the press of their bodies, their blood cooling enough for them to realise they were still sat together in the back of an empty car. No doubt it looked strange, even if people couldn’t see exactly what had just happened. Reluctantly, Link sat up and scuffed a hand through his ruined hair.

 

“We’d better get out there; I think Rachel’s coming looking for me.” He winced, sniffing the air. “Shit – it smells like sex in here. We’d better come up with an excuse for the journey home. Your mystery girl, maybe?”

 

Rhett ignored the nerves knotting tightly in his gut, shoving Link in the chest.

 

Link laughed, high and bright, pushing open the door and climbing out with a bounce in his step. “I’m gonna run to the bathroom and clean up. You should probably do the same, man… you’ve got guilt written all over your face. Get us some drinks and I’ll meet you out back?”

 

Stretching the ache from his lower back, Rhett watched Link run up the steps – artfully dodging Rachel in the process – before wiping the sweat from his palms and following him inside. He met Gregg’s gaze from across the kitchen, heart pushing up into his throat, but Gregg only tipped his cup of beer with a small smile before turning back to the girl he was talking to. A little of the tension bled from Rhett’s shoulders, enough for him to feel confident enough to enjoy the beat of the music as he made his way to a downstairs bathroom. They needed to talk, that much was certain, but at least he could be sure Gregg wasn’t going to reject them or make their relationship public knowledge any time soon. Rhett made a mental note to have Gregg’s car valeted as a thank you.

 

Reaching the bathroom, Rhett’s hand had barely closed around the door handle before it was flung open and Link appeared, grabbing a fistful of his shirt and dragging him inside. Rhett’s head spun as his back hit the wall, Link’s impish smile filling his vision.

 

“I thought it would be more fun to clean up together,” Link explained nonchalantly, pressing something into Rhett’s hand – Rhett looked down to find a tube of lubricant nestled in his palm, presumably stolen from the bathroom cabinet. Link’s eyes flashed, hot and wicked. “And since you seemed to enjoy messing up Gregg’s car so much, I figured you wouldn’t mind getting Sarah’s bathroom dirty too.”

 

The sound of the party faded to a hissing white noise. Rhett grinned back, fists curling into Link’s shirt. “Try to keep it down, _Laura_.”


End file.
